Mine
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: As we sat there, in the cool evening air with his arm around me, nothing seemed more perfect. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Short Beck/Cat oneshot. Includes lyrics from Taylor Swift's song Mine which *I don't own*


**This is a oneshot/songfic that takes place in my story Never Ending Troubles, but I'd think that it makes sence without reading it.  
**

**Hope you like it! Review please!  
**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

After leaving Willow with Jade and Robbie,Beck told me to go and get into the car.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Beck replied as we both sat into the car. We drove in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a peaceful silence.

After a long while of driving, we finally got to our destination, which I have no idea was, but it was obvious that it was in the countryside.

Beck opened the car door for me and grabbed a basket and blanket from the car. It was a sunny, but cool evening. We walked down a lane and climbed over a metal face and into a field.

The view was beautiful. The field was green and and it seemed to stretch forever. Beyond that there was endless green fields. Some were a hay-y sort of colour from being plowed. You could see houses and trees between (or in) the fields.

Beyond them there was grey mountains stretched out in a long line. They were huge and there was even some green fields on them.

But the sun set was the most beautiful thing of all. You couldn't of even seen the sun but that what makes it even more beautiful. The clouds were and orange-y yellow from the sun, the further up they were the darker they got. They clouds spread out in a fantastic way so you could see the pink-y purple sky through them. It was magnificent.

Beck set out a picnic blanket on the dew-y grass. We sat down and he opened the basket to reveal a picnic.

"This is perfect, Beck!" I said taking a bit out of a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Thanks baby!" he said putting an arm around me.

Beck and I's relation ship sometimes reminded me of a song by Taylor Swift. I was called "Mine." I started humming it.

_** You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_** Left a small town, never looked back**_

_** I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**_

_** Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

"Want another cupcake, cupcake?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. It was a terrible pun but it just seemed funny. Beck is perfect. Best word to describe him.

_** Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_** You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_** You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_** You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

As we sat there, in the cool evening air with his arm around me, nothing seemed more perfect. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. At that moment I forgot about the worry and great excitement of the wedding. I knew that everything would go right, no one would for get to say or anything that they we supposed to, Willow would wear the dress and everything would just be perfect.

I forgot about the pressure of taking care of a young child while starting college and not even having a proper job. I always felt sorry for Willow because Beck and I are so young. I love her more than anything, but I really wish I could of had her when I was older. It was going to be so unfair for her to be in Day Care for up to 12 hours everyday. The people there seemed very nice but what if they didn't treat her well. She was only going to be two.

What would happen if Beck or I got fired? Would we end up living out on the streets? I know we'd end up living back in Beck's RV but that is way to small for the three of us. 5 if you count the dogs! And even then we'd have to pay for food and clothes, and we can't stop going to college, and Willow will eventually need to start school! We couldn't just rely on our parents, we were both 19 now.

But at that moment I seemed to forget about all that. Every single tiny worry exited my head. I was just focusing on Beck and I.

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

I thought about the time that Beck and I broke up for about a month. Willow and I both missed him so much. Beck missed us too. A lot. I was so glad when he came to the door on Christmas Eve. I'm so glad that we got back together. I don't know where I'd be, or what life would be like without him. All I know is that it wouldn't be fun.

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

I remembered when I told Beck I was pregnant. A lot was running through my head then. He suspected that something was wrong all day. I know that because of the way he was acting. I thought that he'd break up with me straight away. But he didn't. He stuck with me all the way. Sure Willow was a little bit crazy, but we did a pretty good job or raising her. Well so far anyway. I think!

Beck and I have been through a lot. An awful lot. But we we've been through it _together._ And we've actually had fun most of the time. That's one of the many reasons why we're perfect for each other. I wouldn't have it any other way!

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been** **mine."**_

I loved Beck and he loved me. We were happy together. Isn't that all that matters?

"**You are the best thing that has ever been mine**!" Beck smiled knowing what I singing. I giggled at how well he knows me. It has always been like that with Beck and I. We've all ways known what's best for each other.

I smiled and look up at him. What he just said couldn't be more true for me either. We both felt the same way about each other. We needed each other.

"I can't wait to get married," I smiled. It was true, being married would make me closer to Beck. At least I hope it would!

"Me either baby!" He said smiling down at me.

"I love you Beck!" I smiled.

"I love you too Cat!" He said a sweetly kissed me on the lips.

That moment couldn't be more perfect!


End file.
